ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yrad
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Enzo Aquarius 00:40, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Sub Rosa stardate What is your source for this? It does not come from dialog. --Alan del Beccio 00:45, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :My source is the episode itself. I watched it carefully, and I didn't find any stardate ! Therefore, when an episode doesn't show any stardate, normally the stardate is labelled "unknown". --Yrad 12:05, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::See also: Talk:Sub Rosa (episode). I changed it back to "unknown" for the moment. -- Cid Highwind 12:41, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::If I may ask, Yrad, what version of the episode did you watch? Was it on TV or DVD? If it's the former, then there is a possibility that it was cut for timing (i.e. more commercial time) and we will need someone to view the uncut DVD version to ensure there is no stardate there. If it was the DVD version, though, then that means that we just copied a mistake made by the Star Trek Chronology and, subsequently, StarTrek.com. --From Andoria with Love 21:08, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Actually I was referring to the first time you had added the stardate, when it had previously said "unknown". In reply to Shran above, which I also commented on at talk:Sub Rosa (episode): the DVD version contained no stardate. If indeed the source of the other stardate that has been appearing and disappearing in the article comes from the Chronology/StarTrek.com then that should be nothing more than a note in the background section. --Alan del Beccio 23:28, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Agreed. Thanks again, Alan. Good job. --From Andoria with Love 03:49, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :::: Yes Shran, I have watched the uncut DVD version, which contains no stardate. And indeed, the original mistake comes from Star Trek Chronology and StarTrek.com, then taken up everywhere, even in the menu sidebar of the official Paramount DVD edition ! Thank you Gvsualan for confirming my correction. --Yrad 04:45, 3 March 2007 (UTC)